Numerando secretos
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Toph no era de guardarse mucho los asuntos de carácter externo, pero sí se guardaba hasta el fondo los sentimientos, ella no podía andarse de cosas tiernas ni porque quisiera. Tal vez por eso era propensa a guardar secretos importantes... — Tokka.


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Se la Dedico a Mi Foro!" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

 **Numerando secretos**

Toph no era de guardarse mucho los asuntos de carácter externo, más bien explotaba a cada uno sus opiniones sin importar lo que el otro creyera. Pero sí se guardaba hasta el fondo los sentimientos, no podía exponerlos, ella no podía andarse de cosas tiernas ni porque quisiera. Tal vez por eso era propensa a guardar secretos importantes.

Tal vez por eso él no la miraba de esa forma o, siendo optimista, podía ser por el hecho de ser todavía una jovencita de dieciséis años que esperaba con ansiedad y terror un descubrimiento de su parte, un hombre que ya estaba planeando una historia futura y madura.

Su primer secreto había sido la ilusión por Sokka, su segundo secreto fue el amor real que llegó a tenerle. El tercero, por otro lado, fue la decisión de olvidar todas las pocas probabilidades que tenía de que aquella relación se pudiera concretar.

—¿Estás bien, Toph? —El muchacho le dio un vistazo cuando la notó callada y pensativa, siempre solía ser una mala señal para su salud física.

—Estoy bien —respondió escueta, volteándose para emprender el camino hacia su habitación asignada en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

Estaban allí por el cumpleaños del gran Señor del Fuego Zuko, se irían en la mañana a seguir con los planes de Ciudad República y ya era muy tarde. La fiesta había terminado, todos habían caído menos ella, que se dirigió al jardín donde el joven maestro fuego había señalado que alimentaba a sus patos tortuga. O eso creía, ya que escuchaba los graznidos y el aire nocturno le acariciaba la cara.

No bajó al jardín, permanecía en los escalones que dirigían al mismo cuando Sokka llegó de improviso. Se notaba bastante alterado por la calma abrupta que había invadido el palacio cuando todos se fueron a dormir y los sirvientes terminaron de limpiar. A ella también le había parecido un cambio brusco.

—Oye, Toph —La llamó, haciendo que se detuviera y girara el rostro en su dirección—. Has crecido…

Ella sonrió sin que la viera, continuando con su camino. El cuarto secreto, resguardado incluso para su sentido más despierto, era que no creía poder llegar a olvidarse de ese idiota.

.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre parecía consternado, aplastado en aquella silla y sin saber muy bien, de repente, dónde estaba o qué cosa estaba pasando. Ella se veía muy fresca, en comparación, con la mirada ciega perdida en algún punto. A su alrededor la gente parecía no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que la Jefa de policía de Ciudad República estuviese cenando muy casualmente con alguien.

Mucho menos que estuviese dándose a entender, como ella bien sabía, con ese alguien.

—Mira —suspiró, irguiéndose como correspondía de la silla e inclinándose sobre la mesa—, estuvimos juntos por medio año y quedé embarazada, yo no quería esta niña y tú no querías esta niña, sin embargo, cuando Lin nació yo sí me enamoré de ella.

—Sigues creyendo que esto es el mismo juego del inicio pero con una niña de por medio, Toph. No puedo amar a una niña que nunca quise tener, pero sí te amo a ti.

Ella sonrió incrédula, para después gruñir y sacudir la cabeza molesta. ¿De dónde había sacado el creer que este tipo podía llegar a ser su pareja sin importar las adversidades? Ciertamente, nunca lo había amado del todo, pero el hecho de que hayan tenido una hija le hizo pensar que, quizá, su relación podía afianzarse más allá del plano físico y romántico en el que se vieron envueltos desde el principio.

No querían a Lin, pero Toph tampoco pudo pensar en la idea de deshacerse de ella al enterarse de su estado, no pudo sino sentirse como una idiota y aceptarlo. Al nacer la niña todo lo que pareció ver como un severo problema y una metida de pata, había desaparecido. Era hermosa, era indefensa, lloraba por estar a su lado pese a lo mala y despistada madre que resultaba ser.

Y tenía un corazón latiendo tan rápido y jovial…

¿Cómo no amarla?

Kanto parecía saber cómo no hacerlo. La niña tenía un año y andaba dando sus primeros pasos, pero ya le tiraba miradas de desconfianza al saber que estaba cerca, lo veía como a un extraño que vivía con ella. Él simplemente la pasaba de largo, Lin era invisible, no existía y, si lo hacía, era una molestia que intentaba alejar. Le echaba miradas de enojo, como si ella tuviera la culpa de haber hecho algo horroroso.

—Ya no me sirve que me ames solo a mí. Mejor sé sincero, ¿qué problema tienes con ella?

El hombre pareció congelarse ante la pregunta. Toph seguía sin entender cómo podía tener problemas con su hija, ni su padre había sido así con ella, al contrario, la cuidó tanto que ni siquiera quería ver su potencial, por eso huyó. Pero nunca le había mirado de esa forma tan repulsiva, como si oliera mal o tuviese tres brazos, y eso que era ciega. Nunca sintió el rechazo de su padre como el rechazo que Kanto tenía por Lin.

Ni siquiera cuando se encontraron en las minas donde trabajó con el tío de Satoru. El rechazo de su padre era dirigido hacia las personas que intentaban alejarla de él, pero Kanto no quería a Lin cerca, no quería que estuviese ahí.

—Yo no quiero a esa niña —respondió finalmente. Entonces Toph volvió a relajarse en la silla, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Ni siquiera sé si es mía!

Eso la alteró.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —exclamó molesta—. ¡Claro que es tu hija, imbécil!

Él tragó saliva, incómodo, pero visiblemente determinado.

—No estaría tan seguro. Nunca me amaste. Quizá estuviste con otra persona…

—¡¿Quizá?! ¿Estás basando tus acusaciones serias en un quizá? Escucha; no tengo intenciones de seguir con este embrollo. No quiero que te acerques a mí, Kanto. Lin no te necesita como padre si esto es lo que eres.

—¡Ella _NO_ es _MI_ hija! —Se levantó, golpeando las manos contra la mesa. Toph también lo hizo automáticamente después y el hombre tembló, relajándose de su enojo y desviando la mirada—. No lo es, yo lo sé…

—Entonces no vuelvas a estar cerca de nosotras —escupió, con una mezcla de ofensa y rabia recorriéndola interna y exteriormente. Se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, tratando de no hacer volar por los aires todo lo que se topaba en su camino.

Kanto resultaba ser un idiota, bien. Su quinto secreto, sin embargo, era que él tenía claros motivos para desconfiar de ella, no hasta ese punto por supuesto, no era tan osada como para cometer un delito de aquella fama mientras estaba con él, que era un buen hombre, pese a que el último tiempo había estallado en idiotez y desconfianza.

La verdad era que todavía amaba al primer hombre por el que llegó a sentir amor, no era otro secreto, porque siempre supo que no podría olvidarlo. El secreto en este instante (número seis), era que ella, pese a todo, también había empezado a querer al imbécil que acababa de dejar y en serio llegó a tener la levísima esperanza o certeza de que no se separarían nunca. Aun con su amor imborrable hacia otra persona, aun con una hija que costaba aceptar de por medio, aun con muchas otras posibles cosas.

Ahora tendría que arreglar y pintarse una mejor cara para ver a la niña que la esperaba en su casa.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir la puerta, encontró al indudable dueño de su corazón sosteniendo a Lin en sus brazos; más atrás Aang y Katara, sus tres niños yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro. Incluso no pudo evitar pestañear repetidamente, de sorpresa, al sentir la presencia de Zuko y Mai acercándose hasta donde estaba.

—¡Hey, Toph! —saludó el Señor del Fuego, sosteniendo a Izumi por los hombros, llevándola por delante de él. Kya y Bumi frenaron sus carreras al verla, el último sujetando a Tenzin para que frenara también sus torpes primeros pasos. Los niños mayores tenían seis años, Kya cuatro, Lin y Tenzin compartían la misma edad.

Lo normal habría sido que siguieran dando saltos y corrieran a su lado a saludarla estrepitosamente, con ese cariño que tanto le tenían y que poca paciencia le provocaba, pero ya había sido extraño que no se percatara de ellos a más distancia. En nada de tiempo habían desaparecido todos los niños, incluso Lin e Izumi. Katara se acercó hasta ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto cálido.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó la maestra agua.

Toph apenas entonces se descubrió el rostro húmedo y la forma en que los latidos de sus amigos se habían acelerado de sorpresa y preocupación. Se sintió idiota, y ellos jamás sabrían el motivo principal de aquella explosión de dolor. Séptimo secreto, claro.

Katara le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que mágicamente sacó de entre sus cosas. Tuvo a Aang a su lado, con una sonrisa pobre y preocupada, en cuestión de nada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amiga mía.

—No creímos que fuéramos inoportunos —Trató de excusarse Zuko.

—¿Inoportunos? ¡Bah! Así está bien, todos los años es lo mismo en el caso de cada uno de nosotros. Fui quien lo olvidó.

Se abrió paso entre todos hasta el interior de su hogar, notando que le sujetaban el brazo antes de pasar al fondo de la morada, donde podría ir al baño y recuperar un poco de cordura. Sokka le presionó con cariño y cautela, pero firmeza, su corazón aleteó con fuerza y dolor. En ese momento no se sintió movida por el hecho de tenerlo cerca, más bien lo quería sumamente lejos.

—¿Dónde está Kanto?

En especial lo quería lejos si iba a hacerle esas preguntas.

—Ya no está.

Pero prefirió ignorar las amarguras que la abrasaron, soltándose del agarre poco sutil y desapareciendo de la lástima que le daban las miradas de sus mejores amigos.

.

Sokka sabía que comenzaba a volverse una piedra en el zapato que era la vida de Toph, pero en ciertas circunstancias (cuando se ponía a pensar si en verdad podía estar molestándola) se convencía con los ojos verdes y profundos de esa niña a la que tanto cariño le había agarrado.

Pasaban poco más de cuatro años en los que se dedicó firmemente a hacer visitas a ambas, desde la ruptura aquel cumpleaños de la mayor. Solía salir de sus obligaciones a las cuatro de la tarde, de donde volaba a buscar a Lin. Toph regresaba cerca de las nueve de la noche y siempre se los encontraba juntos, luego de la cena él se retiraba y prometía volver al día siguiente.

El resto de la jornada, Lin la pasaba con su hermana y sus sobrinos. Ciudad República era gigante pese al poco tiempo que tenía y había mil personas capaces de cuidar a la hija de la jefa de policía, pero Katara era mujer de campo en ese sentido y creía que lo mejor era que esa niña pasara tiempo con gente conocida. Ya que mucho tenía de su madre y algo muy severo era su arisca forma de ser con la gente nueva. Si algo no quería la maestra agua, era que los viera como desconocidos y dejara de estimarlos por no pasar tiempo con ellos. Y si algo hacía Toph era estar todo el día y todos los días ocupada como para poder cumplir en esa parte.

¿Qué mejor que tener a la niña el tiempo que podía, aunque se le añadiera un cuarto hijo? Además, ella parecía llevarse bien con sus hijos…

La cuestión era que, ahora, Lin veía más un padre en Sokka que en cualquier otra persona. También estaba Aang, pero por obvias razones éste tenía preferencia por sus hijos, aunque no intentara diferenciar, en especial desde que Tenzin le había volado los cabellos a Katara por primera vez con aire control, hacía poco tiempo.

Ella también había comenzado a mover rocas, a sentir cómo la tierra le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos. Toph no podía estar más orgullosa, aunque quien parecía mostrase más orgulloso fuese el presidente del consejo de la ciudad.

La bandida ciega creía que él pasaba su tiempo con su hija porque le daba lástima el triste hecho de que no tuviera su padre consigo, siendo que esta figura había sido tan importante en su caso. Y la verdad era que Sokka al principio lo hacía por eso, pero al cabo le gustó mucho la idea de ver crecer a la niña bajo sus ojos.

—… entonces Tenzin se puso a llorar. Y Kya intentando secar sus lágrimas se las pegó al rostro —rió la niña, sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, él sonrió en medio de lo gracioso e imprudente que aquello se escuchaba. Pasar un día con esos niños juntos debía ser un infierno, no sabía cómo su hermana lo toleraba.

—¿Y tú control qué tal?

—Bien, creo… Aang dice que tengo el potencial de Toph.

—¿Toph? ¿Ya dejó de ser mamá?

—Todo el mundo la llama Toph —Pareció calcular, sonriendo con sus ojos grandes en su dirección—. A ella le gusta que le digan así, o Jefa. Pero Katara dice que no debo decirle así porque es mi mamá, así que es mamá Toph.

—Un muy buen análisis —rió Sokka, entregándole un vaso con jugo de naranja que acababa de preparar—. ¿Y a ella no le molesta?

Lin se encogió de hombros, mirando la hora. Eran cerca de las nueve, su madre llegaría en cualquier momento, hablando de ello.

—No me dijo nada sobre que le molestase.

La dueña de casa llegó antes de que Sokka hiciera otra pregunta o dijese algo, conformándose con revolverle el pelo a la niña y ya. Luego de la cena y de acostar a Lin, Toph se desplomó en el sofá con todos los músculos tensionados. Echando maldiciones al aire en voz baja, se posicionó para intentar estirarse.

Él se sentó a su lado jovial y divertido de verla así.

—¿Demasiado trabajo en las calles?

—Cierra la boca, Sokka —regañó, sin poder evitar una mueca por la misma diversión contagiada—. Hace aproximadamente veinte años, casi no veías a maestros de distintos elementos peleando del mismo lado, ahora maestros de distintos elementos roban en pandillas.

—Los tiempos cambian —dijo, en un tono que intentaba parecer de viejo sabio.

Toph medio gruñó en respuesta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar aflojar las tensiones. Cinco minutos de silencio después, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría aflojar las tensiones con ese hombre a su lado, y se sonrió sola, sacudiendo la cabeza. Si bien él le dio una mirada extrañada de reojo, no dijo nada, solamente suspiró hondo.

Era bastante incómodo pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, o intentar hacerlo. No le había dicho en broma aquella observación de que había crecido, cuando todavía eran jóvenes, Toph estaba estirada y tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer de casi treinta añitos, con las caderas incluso mejor pronunciadas (dándole una forma más bella aún) desde que había nacido Lin.

Ahorrándose el escándalo de decir lo que pensaba de forma incómoda, se molestó en mirarla intensamente hasta que fuera descubierto. En el mismo instante en que la mujer fue a reprocharle tanto por la observación como por el silencio (y también por creer que su corazón delataba un sentimentalismo _infantil_ ), la besó en los labios, con los que prácticamente había convivido los últimos años.

—¿Te lo esperabas?

—Más o menos, desde que empezaste a sentirte como niña ilusionada —Se burló, volviendo a besarlo con descaro y ahondando más en sí misma, haciéndole frente finalmente a todo lo que había querido que pasara desde que se había enamorado de él.

El secreto número ocho era que nunca esperó tener la posibilidad de llamar la atención de Sokka, el número nueve que nunca esperó que él tuviera el suficiente coraje de ser el primero en actuar. Y lo amó tanto en esos días que duró como pudo, hasta que la realidad volvió a darle en la cara con fuerza, como bien acostumbrada estaba a eso.

Quizá por la costumbre fue que no le molestó tanto, aunque sí hubo dolido.

—¿Yo en la nieve, sin poder ver, con Lin, dejando Ciudad República? —Había respondido con otra pregunta cuando él le pidió ir con ella, negándose después.

Él tenía que irse por tiempo indeterminado a cumplir sus deberes desde la Tribu Agua del Sur, ella estaba segura de que sería por años. Y aunque realmente lo amara nunca podría seguirlo al lugar de donde venía, en la nieve no veía, no sentía más que frío, en la Tribu Agua, Lin no tenía a nadie conocido y bien ella sabía que era demasiado especial como para adaptarse a tal lugar tan rápido.

O quizá fuera ella quien nunca podría adaptarse, no podía, ni quiso, arriesgar su estancia en el lugar en el que estaba ahora.

—Entiendo, entiendo, bandida —Le sonrió con toda la ternura del mundo antes de besarle los labios y la frente por última vez, sujetando sus manos para hacerlo igualmente en ellas. No quería dejarla, pero también quería y debía irse. Eran adultos, su relación bien había sido de cariño, pero no completamente formal. Entendía que su tan querida amiga no podía ser feliz pisando nieve y, con eso, le pinchó el corazón por comprender sus decisiones—. Te quiero muchísimo, Toph.

—Seguro, Sokka —respondió ella, con una sonrisa que intentaba sacarle importancia—. Yo igual lo hago.

.

Su secreto número diez tuvo piernas, brazos, corazón y cerebro. Los ojos verdes y el control de su madre, lo único que tenía de ella.

Suyin era vivaz, era soñadora y demostrativa. Era lo que había hecho con Sokka en sus pocos días de cariño correspondido. Pero claro: _Su_ no había nacido nueve meses después de su partida, para todos lo había hecho con ocho meses de gestación, porque nadie creyó que fuera hija de quien era, no hasta mucho tiempo después. _Su_ no se parecía a su padre, era como era porque intentaba ser completamente diferente de su hermana mayor.

Suyin no sabría hasta mucho tiempo después que ella era el décimo y mayor secreto de su madre, por éste, sabría comprender por qué sus hijos tenían tanto de ese alguien (que tan buenos recuerdos le traía a Toph). Sabría a quién se parecía Huan cuando fuera creciendo y a quién las actitudes burlonas de los gemelos. Entendería el porqué de muchas cosas, y sería la razón de la primera pelea seria con su madre.

Sería, igualmente, la razón por la que se iría a recorrer el mundo; para encontrarlo, luego de que se volviera a ir tras el caso del maestro sangre (a diez años de su nacimiento y cuando todavía no sabían la verdad del otro).

Y sabría entender por qué su madre era como era, los motivos de guardarse tantas cosas para ella misma y sacarle importancia a lo que debía ser lo más importante. No lo revelaría así no más, claro.

Sería el primer y único secreto importante, del secreto más importante de Toph Beifong.

 **Fin**

 **No tenía ni un poquito de idea de cómo plantear toda esta situación, así que discúlpenme si me quedó floja u horrible, en serio lo entendería jajaja**

 **No pretendía ser romántica, solamente mostrar la realidad más absurda. Suyin y Sokka son el secreto más importante de Toph desde tiempos en los que salió al aire su atracción por el segundo y la duda de la paternidad de la primera. XD Y no me vengan con contradicciones, todos llegamos a dudar de lo mismo.**

 **Así que quise mostrar mi creencia, por más que quedase mal por falta de expectativa. XD**

 **Agradecería comentarios, sin más: cuídense.**

 **¡Ciao!**


End file.
